Parodies and Appearances/Deal or no Deal USA
The success of Deal or no Deal USA has provided plenty of opportunities for various shows and movies to make parodies or have their characters make appearances on DOND USA as part of a (sub)plot. Parodies BoJack Horseman In the episode "The BoJack Horseman Show" (Originally July 22, 2016) during a driveby, a billboard poster on top of the store Washington Mutual that says Eel or No Eel is a parody of the show's title. Family Guy In the hour-long episode "Blue Harvest" (originally September 23, 2007) Darth Vadar (Stewie Griffin) boards Princess Leia's ship looking for the plans, while Leia (Lois Griffin) has hidden it in one of the 26 briefcases. In the end Vadar/Stewie wins very little money but is happy to be on television nevertheless. Mad TV This was spoofed in 2006 with Ty and Carl and in 2007 with a guy named Larry as contestants, Mandel is played by Michael Mcdonald. Medium In the episode "Heads Will Roll" (originally May 9, 2007), Alison Dubois (Patricia Arquette) dreams of being a contestant on DOND. However, she was being accused of "cheating" after picking the six lowest amounts in order from Round 1. Meet the Spartans Xeres (Ken Davitian) offers a "deal" to Leonidas (Sean Maguire) that if he surrenders, he along with his people can go on a vacation. Saturday Night Live (SNL) 2006 and 2008 The first one in 2006 was with Antonio Banderas while the second in 2008 was with and Steve Carell respectively. 2019 As a cold opening of a partial government shutdown appears to be at the crossroads with the logo based on the CNBC version. Instead of Mandel, it was hosted by Steve Harvey (Keenan Thompson) introducing Donald Trump (Alec Baldwin) to the game where it was a host of Washington contenders and pretenders held the secret suitcases by urging Trump to take their deals and end the shutdown. Sesame Street This was spoofed in episode #4138 (originally August 16, 2007) as Meal or no Meal hosted by Howie Eatswell (parody of Howie Mandel) food was inside to make a "meal" instead of cash. Additionally, the spoof had a "baker" instead of a "banker" that makes the offer. It turns out that the baker making all the meal deals is Cookie Monster. When Eatswell tells Cookie Monster that there were 100 cookies on Dish#2, Cookie jumps out and eats the cookie. Sonny with a Chance Sonny and the Studio Brat In the April 26, 2009 episode; a poster of Meal or no Meal can be briefly seen where Sonny Munroe (Demi Lovato) first meets Dakota Condor (G. "Genevieve" Hannelius). Promises, Prom-Misses In the May 3, 2009 episode; Nico and Grady (Brandon Mychal Smith and Doug Brochu) tries to dance with some of the girls from Meal or No Meal. SuperNews! This was spoofed as Nuclear Deal or No Deal where tranian president Mahmoud Ahmadinejad becomes a contestant on DOND and featured prizes such as getting bombed, getting nuked, economic incentives and getting occupied. Appearances Butter The Flanagans can be briefly seen watching an episode of DOND on television featuring first million dollar winner Jessica Robinson. Don Jon A clip of the 200th episode of DOND can be briefly seen in the opening credits of the movie. GSN The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time In 2006, DOND was ranked #26 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. At the time, this special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip On the November 27, 2006 episode "B-12", Howie Mandel mentioned/spoofed Deal or No Deal during his opening monologue. The 2009 Game Show Awards Fellow DOND models Claudia Jordan, Megan Abrigo, Leyla Milani and Lisa Gleave appeared on the show as they represented the show as the won the award for "Favorite TV Game Show Models". This was hosted by Howie Mandel. Catch 21 This was a celebrity edition in 2009 where DOND models Marisa Petroro, Patricia Kara and Leyla Milani. Kara won the main game with $1,500 for her favorite charity along with a $500 bonus for catching the first 21 exactly and winning an additional $1,000 in the bonus round for a grant total of $2,500. The World Needs More Winners In 2010, Jessica Robinson became one of the interviewers for its on going promotional ad campaign called "The World Needs More Winners". 30 Rock Blind Date On the October 25, 2006 episode; a clip of DOND can be heard in the background. Believe in the Stars On the November 6, 2008 episode; When Donaghy ask Brody if he would like to host DOND in his own home, Donaghy briefly holds up the home game by Pressman based on the show. The Head and the Hair On the January 18, 2007 episode; the show was parodied as Gold Case hosted by John McEnroe. The C Word On the February 15, 2007 episode; A hobo version of DOND is parodied. SeinfeldVision On the October 4, 2007 episode; a brief clip of DOND is shown with comedian Jerry Seinfeld being digitally inserted as a contestant. TV Guide In 2013, DOND was listed as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All Time". Wiz Khalifa His rap album from 2009 appropriately titled Deal or No Deal by Rostrum Records is also a reference title of the show itself. Category:Variations